Forget about work
by Pammy2
Summary: Hey this is my first attempt at a story of this kind, although it's more a story with well no plot but I think it's good so please read and review. SBHG Established relationship.


Disclaimer - I do not own any of these characters they belong solely to J.K.Rowling and no money is being made from this fic so don't bother suing.   
  
Feedback - is welcomed so hit the wee button at the bottom and review :)  
  
The staff room was silent except for the rustling of the parchments as she read through this week's homework assignment from her third year students. She was so engrossed in one great essay she didn't hear the other person enter the room, lock the door and come up behind her. She jumped slightly as his arms snaked around her waist and she felt him place a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Ah I was busy doing work you know" she managed to say and he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
"Yes but you know this is infinitely better" he whispered huskily in her ear.   
  
"It's past midnight you know everyone else has already gone to bed why am I not surprised to find you down here working?"  
  
"Ah it's because you know me so well my love."  
  
"That I do, that I do, and that is why I Know you are going to forget about that work in front of you in about 30 seconds, and I am going to help you."  
  
And just how do you intend to do that?"   
  
She had barley gotten the words out when he pulled her upright and tight against his muscular chest. She felt the familiar tingling sensation as he apparated them to their bedchamber.   
  
She has just got her bearings when he spun her round and lowered his mouth to hers and what began as a sweet soft kiss soon turned into a passionate embrace. Her hands looped around his neck as she began to play with his raven hair, his hands found her waist an he effortlessly picked her up and turned them around so that she was standing at the foot of the bed. He broke off the kiss and stood back slightly to look at her, her cheeks were flushed and her blue eyes seemed to be darker than usual. He reached a hand round to the back of her head and pulled out the quill from her hair, her long brown locks flowed down her back as he cupped her face and pulled her in for another kiss. She broke away and when she saw the confusion in his eyes she placed a light kiss on his lips and then ran her hands up the inside of his robes and pushed them off of his shoulders, she ran her hands back up his muscular chest as he let out a low growl. He stepped back again "No"  
  
Wha..." she mustered. "Tonight is yours my love"   
  
She felt her knees go weak when she looked into his dark - near black eyes and saw them desire filled. His hands deftly removed her robes and he gently picked her up and placed her on the bed. He slowly began to kiss his way down her neck and along her collarbone as his hand trailed its way down her stomach till he reached her heat. She squirmed as he stroked her slick folds and continued to trail kissed down towards her chest. He stopped at her round breasts for a short time before continuing further down to kiss the place where his hands had been teasing. She moaned as he settled between her thighs and the sound brought a smile to his face as he began to alternate between licking and sucking her folds applying pressure to her swollen clitoris. He heard he moan and felt her writhe beneath him he knew she was reaching her climax as he continued his onslaught on her heat, she began to buck off the bed he continued lapping her juices. He felt her pull his head up, he crawled up the length of her body and she pulled his head towards hers and brought him in for a searing kiss he growled into her mouth and she felt his erection against her thigh.   
  
"What do you want my love" he growled.  
  
"Just you, always you."  
  
He raised himself above her and entered her in one gentle, fluid movement. He could feel her muscles stretching to accommodate him fully, he paused a moment so they both could adjust. After a moment he began to move within her thrusting slowly at first till they found their rhythm she met him thrust for thrust gripping at his back her sought out her mouth for a passionate kiss their tongues mimicking their movements as they neared their climax. He could feel the beginnings of his in the pit of his stomach as he lowered one hand to her already swollen bud he began to stroke it the mixture of sensations proving to much for her as her orgasm began to take her, he followed and the two bodies came together in a shattering climax.   
  
He drew the covers up over them and lay gently stroking her hair he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he drew back a smile appeared on her face as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey baby" he whispered.  
  
"Mmmm hey"  
  
"I told you I could make you forget about your marking..."  
  
"What marking?" she smiled, prompting him to grin.  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and drew her head up till her eyes met his. She saw what she thought was fear within them and she began to feel nervous.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
  
"I...Merlin Mionie I love you"  
  
She began to giggle and he looked taken aback he began to pull away but she grabbed his wrist. "Sorry for laughing, but I thought there was something wrong for a second...I love you too..."   
  
With that he pulled her over him so that her head was resting over his heart so that she could hear it's steady rhythm.  
  
"Goodnight sweetie"  
  
"Night Love"   
  
And with that they fell in to a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
